


Inktober: Realization

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Peter was just about to combine the last remaining legos to the Millennium Falcon’s wing when a memory from the the other day flashed like lightning through his head. Just as quickly, realization struck him, and Peter stopped what he was doing. “Ned, I just realized something.”Ned looked up from the wing he was working on.Peter dropped the pieces of the wing in his lap. “The other day I went to see Mr. Stark. I asked FRIDAY to help me locate him, and he was in his bedroom or something. So I went there, and before I could knock, Tony came out covered in sweat and out of breath. It was so weird.”Ned gave a slow nod. “That’s not that strange.”“I thought it was at the time,” Peter’s voice pitched. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I start talking to Mr. Stark, then guess who comes out of the room? Bucky Barnes.”





	Inktober: Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166807598076/inktober-realization).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Peter was just about to combine the last remaining legos to the Millennium Falcon’s wing when a memory from the the other day flashed like lightning through his head. Just as quickly, realization struck him, and Peter stopped what he was doing. “Ned, I just realized something, and I think it’s really weird.”

Ned looked up from the wing he was working on. “No offense, Peter, but a lot of the things you notice are weird. You’re like a magnet for weird things. That’s probably why you got bit by that spider.”

“I’m serious.” Peter dropped the pieces of the wing in his lap. “The other day I went to see Mr. Stark, but I went in through the window.”

“Dude, that’s rude, and possibly illegal.”

“I was dressed as Spider-Man. I couldn’t go in through the front door.” Peter clutched his ankles and rocked back and forth. “Anyway, I asked FRIDAY to help me locate him, and he was in his bedroom or something. So I went there, and before I could knock, Tony came out covered in sweat and out of breath. It was so weird.”

“Sweaty and out of breath?” Ned repeated. He gave a slow nod. “That’s not that strange.”

“I thought it was at the time,” Peter’s voice pitched. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I start talking to Mr. Stark, then guess who comes out of the room? Bucky Barnes.”

Ned gawked. “No.”

Peter nodded. “Yes! And he was all like, ‘ _Tony, you said you’d be back in a-_ ’ then he cut himself off when he saw me.”

“Well, yeah.”

“And he was just in his underwear!”

“At least he had that on.”

“He should have been wearing sweats,” Peter stated. “So Bucky and I start talking, and you know who else comes out of the bedroom?”

“There was someone else!” Ned’s eyes bugged out. “Holy crap! I knew Mr. Stark had a reputation, but-”

“It was Captain America!” Peter flailed. “And Hawkeye! Both of them. They hid behind the door, but they poked their heads out. They were covered in sweat too. It was so weird. I mean, it was awesome too, but so weird.”

“I know! Who would have thought those four?”

“I guess it makes sense. If I was going to work out with any of the Avengers I would work out with Captain America. Bucky Barnes would be a good second choice, and Hawkeye must be fit so he wouldn’t be a bad one either.”

“What?” Ned deadpanned.

“Don’t you get it, Ned?” Peter flailed his hands again. “Mr. Stark has a gym in his bedroom.”

“Yeah, if by gym you mean bed,” Ned snapped.

Peter scrunched his face. “What? How can a bed be a gym?”

Ned face-palmed. “It’s a gym if Bucky, Captain America, and Hawkeye are the equipment. You get me, Peter?”

“People can’t be equipment.”

“Oh my god.” Ned held his hands up and took a deep breath. “Peter, Mr. Stark is boning all three of them.”

Peter opened his mouth then stopped. He staredly blankly ahead as he processed the information. After a moment, he nodded. “That makes more sense.”


End file.
